A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by kellyQ
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! When Kaz finds out that there's a new student named Shiro Sutherland, he's determined to know everything about the blond. But there's more to Shiro than meets the eye. Kaz/Shiro in later chapters. My first Scan2go story.
1. Chapter 1

A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Chapter One

By KellyQ

A young teen raced down the school hallway of Space Academy. He had midnight blue hair that hung down his face like a broken open umbrella. The rest of his hair was pulled in a low ponytail. He had bushy black eyebrows and big lime-green eyes filled with energy and wonder. He wore a blue vest over his red short sleeve shirt, brown fingerless gloves and white pants that went down to knees.

His blue sneakers made some noise as he ran, drawing attention from other students.

"Sorry! Coming through!" He said sheepishly. "Pardon me!"

Most of the students in the hallway were not human. Space Academy was filled with all sorts of creatures from different planets. Most of them looked humanoid, but their faces and clothing gave it away that they were different.

"You need to slow down, Kaz!" some of the students warned him.

"Sorry! But I'm looking for the new transfer student—have you seen him? I heard that he's an earthling and I so want to meet him!" Kaz was jogging in place and he looked determined to meet the new earthling. However, with what little information he had, it was going to take him longer than he hoped.

"Nope. Haven't seen any other humans besides you and your other human friends," a fox answered. He had a head of a fox, but the rest of his body looked human. He had blue eyes, red hair and yellow fur. He wore a white tunic, black pants and black boots.

Kaz stopped all together and groaned. He was hoping that someone would've found the new student by now. _I'm not going to give up until I meet him_, Kaz thought. He didn't mind being in space and meeting new lively—and energetic creatures. Kaz was so wrapped up in his own excitement he failed to realize that the bell had rung for lunch. Stood there for a moment watching more students fill the hallway. His face lit up_. The lunchroom, of course,_ Kaz thought. He took off down the hallway and skated to a stop outside the cafeteria. Kaz opened the door and walked in. The cafeteria was noisy and filled with students that lingered. The line for getting lunch was filled with a lot of students, eager to get lunch.

The room was as big as a gymnasium filled with bleachers. Kaz glanced around as he walked further down the aisle. He was about to give up when movement got his attention. Kaz turned to see a sleek male teen sitting in a far corner all by himself. It was hard for Kaz to have a good look at him because of the shadows, but from where he was standing, he found the new earthling.

Kaz's face lit up. _Found him! _He started to make his way through the crowd. The closer Kaz got the better view of the new transfer student. He had bright yellow hair shaped like a cut up lime. The front of his hair curved around each side of his cheeks, and his bangs brushed to the right. His thick dark yellow eyebrows pointed up and out like checkmarks. He wore a white and gray zipped up vest over his blue short sleeve shirt. Black fingerless gloves, and off white pants. The white boots he wore went up to his ankles. The last detail that didn't go unnoticed was his red eyes filled with confidence and power.

Kaz waisted no time to sit next to the new student. "What's up?" he brawled, eyeing the new teen. "You are an earthling!"

The blond haired teen turned his head and closed his eyes. "So what if I am."

"This is great!" Kaz jumped up and pumped his fist into the air. "I finally get to see _another_ _earthling like me_!" As he talked, the blond-haired teen shifted in his chair feeling a little uncomfortable being called an _earthling_. Kaz then cleared his throat and jabbed his thumb to himself. However, the one thing he failed to notice was that the new transfer student got up to leave when he started to speak. "Yo! I'm Kaz Gordon! I'm an earthling like you! Huh?" He turned to see the blond haired teen making his way out the door. "Hold on, dude!" Kaz was confused why the new earthling was leaving. "Tell me your name at least!"

A sigh escaped from the back of the blonde-haired teen's throat. "It's Shiro Sutherland. And I'm more of a stand-alone guy."

With that, Shiro walked out, leaving Kaz standing there with his thoughts.

* * *

The rest of the day Kaz couldn't get Shiro out of mind. He relayed the whole thing a couple of time in his head trying to figure out why Shiro would want to be all alone and have no earthling friends.

"It doesn't make any sense," he whispered to himself. He leaned against the wall and glanced around the room. Kaz knew most of students in the class—gym class, and their teacher, a strict, muscled crocodile named Dile coached the class.

The door at that moment opened and Dile walked in followed by Shiro. The class became silent when they saw him. Kaz blinked a few times before his face lit up when he saw him.

"Shiro!"

To Be Continued …


	2. Chapter 2

A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Chapter Two

By Kellyq

Dail raised a brow at Kaz's enthusiasm when he saw Shiro. The rest of the class watched with amusement as Kaz went up to place a hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"You know him?" Dail asked.

Kaz nodded his head. "Yeah! We met in the cafeteria!" He stepped next to Shiro and playfully draped his arm around shoulder, pulling him close. "And he's going be on our team! Right, guy?"

From across the room, in the third row, were Kaz's human friends: Fiona, Myrom and Diego. Fiona had short light-brown hair that reached her shoulders. The ends of her hair was brushed out—making it look like she used a lot of hairspray so that the ends of her hair would stay in a way that it stuck out. Fiona wore a flashy-pink dress that went down to hips, white tights, pink socks, white sneakers, and a white vest over her dress. Standing at her right was Myrom. A boy that was a few inches shorter than Fiona. His dark-brown hair was in the same style as Fiona's, but shorter. He wore a white vest over his full green jump suit, and matching shoes. Diego (on Fiona's left) was tall and plump with frizzy-spiked hair. He had on a long orange vest over his gray shirt and white shorts, and white shoes. They were the only humans among the rest of other worldly creatures in class.

Myrom and Diego nodded, but Fiona didn't. Shiro's expression didn't go unnoticed by her when Kaz went up and approached Shiro with a good intention of getting him to make friends and be on their team, but Fiona wasn't going to agree with anything until she was certain that Shiro was ready.

"What do you want to do, Shiro?" Dail asked, snapping Fiona out of her thought.

Kaz moved in front of the blond-haired teen with hope. Shiro closed his eyes blocking out the weight of everyone's expectations to answer right away.

"What would we do if I do join a team?" Shiro finally asked, opening his eyes.

"You'll be competing in a lot of activities, like hiking and swimming," Dail explained.

"I see ..." Shiro mumbled. He turned his attention to Kaz, "what is the name of your team?"

"It's team Jet —" Kaz paused and his face lit up when he realized why Shiro asked. "You are going to join my team! Sweet!"

Shiro closed his eyes again, trying to keep his body from tensing up. "I guess I could ..."

Kaz's face lit up as he turned and gestured for his friends to come to the front of the class. "Come on guys—don't sit there, met our new teammate!"

"Do that after class!" Dail cut in sharply, catching everyone off guard. "Now get back to your group Kaz Gordon before I decide to make you clean the boys bathroom for disrupting class, is that clear?"

"Sorry ..." Kaz muttered, turning to go back to his spot in the crowd, "I was just exited."

Dail sighed and diverted his attention to Shiro gesturing for him join his group. "All right! What we're doing this time is camping!"

"That sounds like fun," Jack mused. He was one of the worldly-creatures in the second row. His was a humanoid-iguana, but his face and nose was flat with a tooth sticking out from the bottom of his lip. He also didn't have any spicks, scales or tail.

Another creature spoke up. This one was female. She looked human, but her pointy ears, creamy completion and purple hair. She wore all red, violet, and white. She went by the name of Hebina. "Why can't we do something like shop for new stuff like clothes instead?"

"I think it would be fun for us to go camping," Jack said, facing her, "besides ... it would be good for you to get some D."

Hebina scowled at Jack for giving her a not so good image of her with a tan. The rest of the class shook their heads with amusement. They all knew how Jack felt about Hebina. He tried countless time to get Hebina to recognize him.

"We're going camping, Hebina," Dail said, snapping everyone out of their thoughts, "and that's final!"

To Be Continued ...


End file.
